Once Again
by Menaji
Summary: "You know I love you right?" He flashing that goregous smile that sucked me back in so many times before. I couldn't hid or deny the feelings I had for him but there comes a time when you hear things so many times it goes through one ear and out the other
1. Chapter 1

**I know I so so so bad for doing this I have stories I have even finsihed yet but I was at work and the muse hit me this morning with wiritng this story. A weekend full of The Rock will do that. The celebration of his b day and seeing Fast Five...yeah. So the muse spoke, and I wrote. So tell me what you think before I make everything offical with this story. **

**xoxo**

* * *

><p>Well here I am again, I've been here before. In the bed next to him. The only thing that has changed is that now he's gotten older and so have I. I goarned as I felt the warmness of his body more closer up against me. I slept in his large arms and awoke up in them. I trace the tribal tattoo that covered his right bicept. I could do nothing but to take this moment in because who knows when the next time I'll have another one like this...with him. I turned over to watch him sleep peacefuly. His face was as clear and as smooth as ever. The dark goatee that he grew was something I had to get use to, but damn if he didnt look with or without it.<p>

"Watching people in thier sleep is werid you know that right?" He spoke with his eyes still closed.

I smlied. "I'm sorry."

He then opens one eye. "Goodmorning Fancy Face."

My smile had grew wilder at the nickname had given me over the years. "Morning." I then kept my stare at him. "Mia?"

"Yes." I answered.

"I took another day off for us just so we can enojy Rio."

_Don't get ge excited, act normal Mia. "_Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, so what do you want to do?" He asks me giving him his undivied attention.

"Stay in bed with you until noon , then have brunch on the bachonlny." I said with a shifting through the sheets of the king size bed.

A smlie spread acorss his goregous face. Oh that smile of his. I felt like a kid everytime he flashed thoes pretty whites. "All right, sounds like a plan."

"Perfect."

"I love you, you know that right?"

I couldn't force myslef to say yes like I did in the past. If he'd love me I would've been his wife, the mother of his kids. If he'd love me my heart wouldn't be in constant repair of the damange and hurt he put me through. Tears of joy would stream down my face instead of pain and anger. Does he really weant me to answer that fucking question? Turthfully, I am in love with him but do I know that he loves me? My answer is I don't knoW but why ruin a beautiful day in Rio.

"Mia?"

"Yeah Dwayne."

"Did you hear me baby?" He questioned stroking my face. "You know I love you."

I didnt repsond. instead I kissed him. "Let's get something to eat now , I'm hungry."

I know you wondering how this relationship came to be and why I was in love still with a man who've broken my heart. Well let's go back 20 years ago. I'm Mia Thomas and everthing started in Miami.

* * *

><p><strong>(1993)<strong>

"I hope your going to miami because you want to and not because of Dwayne Johnson."

I rolled my eyes at the words that came out of my older sister MaKayla's mouth. She was tall brown skinned with green eyes just like mines and long straight hair. Tall standing at 5'9 with curves to die for. I instantly stood up from my queen size bed and looked at her. "Please, I am not going there for him I am going there for me Kay Kay."

MaKayla rolled her eyes. "Bitch please, who are you foolin?"

"Look, I am going to college to learn about writing and communications and stuff. DJ has nothing to do with it. It just so happens that he goes there. And I need to discover the world outside of our mommy and daddy's house-"

"Yeah and Dwayne is going to discover you." MaKayla added. "Listen, just be careful and be safe."

I knew her being an older sister that she was only being watchful over me. "I will, now would you mind carrying my bags to the car please?"

MaKayla rolls her eyes. "Since you said please..."

MaKayla, my father James and my mother Melinda help me set up everything in my dorm room on my side. Light browns and soft pinks and a splash of white were my colors of choice. A poster of the Miami dolphins were placed by my bedside as well as a poster of the University team the Miami Hurricanes. I notice my sister make funny faces as I placed the poster up but I didn't care.

"Okay make sure you study and don't party too hard" My father said as I walked him as well as my sister and mother back downstaris.

"Don't get into trouble." My mommy kissed me and finally we made it to thier car, my father then kissed me on the cheek.

"And don't let DJ knock you up." All eyes were now on my sister. "What?" she said inconnently.

I shook my head and gave her a look. "Shut up and no that won't happen." I then saw a huge smile on my sister's face, she arched a brow and rasied her head towards me giving me the hint to look back.

"Mr. and Mrs. Thomas! How you doing?"

My heart raced as Dwyane ran over to greet my parents. I tired my best to hold my smile back but I couldn't. His dark curly hair I so badly wanted to run my fingers through them.

"Hello Dwayne." My mother Melinda said hugging him. "Nice to see you."

"Great seeing you too." He said. Dwayne's father Rocky Johnson and my father went to high school together. But also became close through pormoting for wreslting. His father became a well know star in the WWF while my father did real estate which was a promsing and good life style he provied for his family. Dwayne and I didnt meet eachother until three years ago. To me it was love at first sight, like my heart belong to him an no other man.

"Dang Mia, what's up momma?" He said playfully hugging me. "You grew up on me you look good girl."

"Thanks." He smelled so good. I wanted to hold Dwyane like this forever.

After everyone said thier goodbyes, Dwayne and I headed back to my dorm room. We talked, we mostly he did about his major, school, football and etc. Every now and I then I nodded and agreed with everyone he said. "I can't wait until you coem to the game."

"I would love too DJ."

"I'll have to give you the dates and everything someother time, but I am glad you here fancy face."

I raised a brow. "Fancy Face?"

Dwayne ran a hand through my tight curly hair. "Yeah , your pretty." He kisses me on the cheek. "Later."

"Bye DJ."

After he left, I notice a girl with standing in the door way of the dorm room. "He's got game."

"What?"

"His game, its smooth."

I scoffed. "It's not game, we kind of grew up together...so I know him." I then notice the suitcases and duffle bags. Yay she's my roommate. She was of Latin decent. Her accent and extoic looks was a dead give away. She extended her hand. "Sasha Lozada"

"Mia Thomas."

Sasha arched a brow. "Fancy Face...He got that from Days of Our lives. Bo calls Hope that all the time. But I do agree with him you are pretty."

Something about this chick was funny. So what if its something he'd copyed. It's my nickname; I began to play with my pillows. I then watched as Sasha play with a strand of her long black sliky hair. "So...where are you from?"

"Miami, South Beach and you?"

"Miami, Dade County actually. My mother and father are Puerto Rican."

I nodded my head. "Cool."

Sasha nodded her head. "Yeah, cool."

And it was like that for a while between me and Sasha. Cool, she was a girls of few words but we got along.

* * *

><p><strong>(months later)<strong>

Dwayne and I got together whenever we could. Study, ice cream, and I even went to a few games. I didn't feel like going to one of the after parties that was thrown for the Hurricanes. So instead I ernt to my dorm room. Sasha went to Orlando for the weekend so I had this room all to myslef. Around 1 am, there was a small knock on the door. "Mia!" It was Dwayne. I jumped from my sheets and opened the door.

"I didn't see you at the party fancy face." Dwayne came into my room instantly falling on my bed.

I shook my head. "Your drunk DJ."

"Nooooo I am not, for real I am cool look." He began to walk a straight line with a stupid look on his face. "See."

I laughed. "Yeah, I guess your sober/ drunk."

He took me by the hand and my heart couldnt pound any faster, and he closed the gap between us. Our lips touch and it was amazing. We feel on my bed and as out tounges played with eachother. He began to cup my breast and our kisses got more and more passtionate. "DJ." I moaned his name as his lips moced towards the nape of my neck which moved to my ear. "You gonna let me taste you?"

I said yes but I really didn't know what the hell that was. DJ pulled my jeans down and he placed kisses between my thighs. And it felt good. I moaned softly and my fingers tangled through his curly hair. His tounge tickled my numb over and over and over. My hips bucked and grind aginst the movement of his mouth. "Ahhh...Dwayne Ughhhh."

After coming down off my high, I looked at Dwayne who was towering over me. He kissed me on the cheek. "Get some sleep. I'll see you tommrrow fancy face."

I went to sleep with a huge smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>(That same weekend)<strong>

That Saturday Dwyane and I ate brakefast and lunch and we shared a wonderful conversation in between. That Sunday I waited for DJ to return to his dorm wearing his jersey. As I awaited on his bed, I couldnt help but to be excited about his away game today. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and wore jeans and Dwayne's jersey with a pair of tennis shoes.

"Hey-Um Mia what are you doing here?" He looked shocked and suprise.

"It's your away game and I wanted to know if I can go with you." I kissed him on the lips. "You know your good luck charm?"

"Umm Mia actually-"

"Dwayne were going to be late for the bus grab your."

The room feel slinet as my eyes landed on the female in pulling Dwayne close to her and wearing the same jersey as mine. "Who is this?" She spoke in a uncertain tone.

"This is Mia, my friend Mia this is Danni...my girlfriend."

My heart snak and I couldn't do nothing but stare into his eyes which was not looking at me but instead at Danni. We kissed, we shared a weekend of passion and intensity and he has a girlfriend? Danni and I exchaged looks but I knew it was my time to leave. I couldn't let him see me cry.

It was around midnight and I was still feeling the hole in my heart sank deeper and deeper. The door to room open and it was Sasha. "What happend?" She asked me.

"Nothing."

"Nothing my ass your crying in the fucking dark." She then flicked on the lights. "What the fuck happen."

"I- he."

"Who that player that you been having up here? What he do?"

"We've been having the most fun and and-" I burst into tears. "He has a girlfriend."

"ARE YOU FREAKIN SERIOUS?"

I watched as Sasha grabs her keys and her handbag. "Where's the game?"

"In Jacksonville, wait wait where are we going?" By this time she had me by the hand and out the door. "Sasha what the hell?"

"Were going to Jacksonville and I am going to personally kick his ass for you."

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me what you think and should I go on?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**_You forgive me?_**

"Dwayne that wasn't some girl with a crush. Did you see the look on her face when you told her I was your girl?"

Dwayne shook his head. "Listen, Dani she's a girl I kind of grew up with. I was being nice she dosen't have any friends here really she's a freshman. I know her I was being nice, yeah she has a crush but...your my lady."

Dani pulled Dwayne in for a kiss. "Better be because I am also the goodluck charm for this game."

"Come here." Dwayne said taking in Dani for a kiss.

_Meanwhile._

I had no idea really what Sasha was about to do. We arrive in Jacksonville during the half time of the game. I felt like a fool still wearing number 94 jersey so I removed it. I then gently grab Sasha by the hand.

"Why are you doing this?" I turned to Sasha.

"Because your my friend." Sasha said simply. It wasn't werid to hear her say that it was just...our relationship never went beyond school and family. But besides hanging out with Dwayne, Sasha was the only person I talked too campus. She then looked over at me.

"Why you asked?"

"I don't know I mean I never really told you that much about him, we never really hung out or etc since we met a few months ago."

Sasha kept her eyes on the stirring wheel. "Well, your my roommate my friend the person i live with. And I'd rather kick his ass then have you keep me up all night with your crying."

"Oh." I said simply.

We arrived at the away game and we had to wait until after the game was over. "We drove down here for nothing-"

"No I am pretty sure that there's going to be after party. What better way for me to bust his pretty face in." Sasha spat.

Then there she was walking towards me and Sasha with her crew. I leaned over and told Sasha that the girl in the middle was Dwaynes girlfriend. "Of Course she is." Sasha said. She was slim, and pretty and could tell that she was also Latin.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dani said to me. "Serisouly stalking is against the law."

"Hey, your guy you need to talk to him and see why he was spending so much time in out dorm room with her like they were dating."

"Who are you?" Dani questioned.

"Dosen't matter who I am. I can be the chick who's not only gonna whoop your ass but your boyfriends too now what?" Sasha said stepping ujp to Dani.

"Listen this has nothing to do with you it's between me and her-"

"Dani we are too mature for this crap let's go see Dwayne's game." One of Dani's friend said.

"No it's between you and Dwayne. He should have told me he had a girlfriend. He's never mention you to me since we've been...hanging out." I spoke up for myslef.

"We'll see you guys at the after party." Sasha said before grabbing my arm and heading towards the car.

* * *

><p>Dwayne and team celebrated with a hotel party right after the game. Few team mates went back Miami while the other's partyed up in Jacksonville. Sasha was never a party person but she knew who'd to ask where the after the party for the Hurricanes will be at.<p>

"This is nota good idea." I said to Sasha.

"You change your mind already?"

"I don't want to crash the party I just want to ...go back to the campus."

Sasha arched her brow. "Okay, well we drove for a few hours. Let's have fun, to tell you the truth I don't want to kick his ass anymore. I then his "girl" is going to do that for us. So let's go and have fun. And take off his jersey."

"Fine." Thank goodness I had a tank top on underneath. "Sasha are we going to crash this party?"

"Depends..."

"On what?"

Sasha smirked. "Let's get a drink."

* * *

><p>"What are you talking about Dani?"<p>

"Dwayne don't lie to me okay- Too damn grown for this."

"Your bleveing a complete stranger over me. A chick that I don't even know. Mia I already told you about her, were friends we grew uptogether Dani I do not like to repeat myslef."

Dani crossed her arms. "I'm sorry." her head feel. "This is just crazy to me Dwanye."

"I know but I love you baby. Now can we go to this after party now?"

"Yes." Dani said leaping into her arms and kissing her man on the lips. "I love you Dwayne."

* * *

><p>I had seen no sight of Dwanye nor his...girl. Sasha and I were actually having fun, now I see what the big deal was about when parties were thrown on campus.<p>

"I havent seen you around here before, what's your name?"

I looked up to see a tall dark and choloate handsom figure in front of me. "Mia."

"Mia, that's pretty. I'm- just call me Jimmy."

"Okay, Jimmy." I then looked down a notice that he was wearing a jersey. "So let me guess your on the team?"

"Yup, and what do you do?"

"Go to class."

He smiles and I saw nothing but dimples. "Okay, your a brain. That's cool."

"Where are you from?"

"New Orleans baeba. And you?"

"Miami, South Beach." I said taking in his accent.

I continued on with my conversation with Jimmy from the Big Easy. Not sure what it was but I got suck in so easy by his accent. I then notice Sasha shoving me. "What?"

"Heads up." Dwanye and Dani walks in hand and hand. His eyes lands directly on me. "You need to look back at the choloate thing in front of you and not give him any attention at all." Sasha leaned over to me and I did exactly what she wanted me to do. Jimmy and I talked for a while, and it wasn't long before Dwayne headed over to us.

"J MONEY!"

"JOHNSON!"

UGH the way boys greet eachother with all the yelling and shoving...soemthnig I'll never get. Jimmy introduced us. "We know eachother." I was shocked that he'd admited anything.

"Oh yeah?" Jimmy asked exchaning looks between Dwayne and I. "Didn't know you knew Johnson."

"We kind of grew up together." Dwayne added more, which was a suprise as well. "Actually, can I talk to her for a moment J money?"

"Sure." He turns around. "Be back later okay?"

I nod yes and turned my attention to Dwayne. We walked me towards the out side patio. "Listen, I am sorry. I didn't mean to lead you on by any means Mia please. I should have told you about Dani as well I am...sorry I am."

It was sincre and I felt that it was really from the heart. I let my head fall and he lift it back up with the tip of his fingers. "You forgive me? Please say you do, cause on top of your sister and father...that latina vixen in there you call a roommate will kick my ass."

"She my friend too and yes I forgive you DJ. Just don't pull stunts like again."

He smiled that goregous smile and kissed me on the cheeck. "Promise."

* * *

><p><em>an: I know Dani spells her name Dany but I am the writer and I like Dani :) and I didn't know that she was a few years older than Rocky. Review babies *mauh*_

_Tanya:_ Thank you glad you like it. _Honeybun:_ YOUR NUTS I KNEW YOU'D LOVE SASHA! LOL I HAVE TO WORK ON JIMMY'S ACCENT IMMA NEED SUM HELP SINCE HE'S FROM YOUR HOMETOWN. _Flowerpower:_ Thank you so much _Kellia Girl_: Thanks for the review I really really am thankful.


	3. Chapter 3

**Confessions; Baby its yours **

"So I creep, yeeeaaahhh just creeping on the down low."

Dwayne and I both look up to see Sasha standing there by the door with her arms folded. I wanted to laugh because we did just have a little creep moment. The kiss on the cheek was innoncent by all means , but to any outsider who knew that Dwayne was taken, it looked like he was cheating.

"Oh I oh I oh I...baby." Sasha continued singing the TLC hit. Dwayne looked at me and gave me a hug goodbye and left. I shook my head. at Sasha. "What? The song just so happend to be in my head."

"Yeah right."

"So what did he say?" She asked me.

"He apologzied."

Sasha arched a brow. "Well that's a start."

I sigh. "Long night this has been, can we go back to Miami?"

"Sure. Got class in the morning anyway."

* * *

><p>The next few days Dwayne and I were comfortable around eachother, which was nice. Jimmy and I hung out as well too. I decied to call my sister who's been M.I.A. from me lately.<p>

"What Mia?"

"How you know it was me?" I asked.

"Because I do. What's up?" She said.

"Nothing Kay, what are you doing?"

"Watching in living color. Are you pregant yet?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, stop it with the jinks."

"There's no jinks. Until Dwayne graduates then I'll stop talking about it."

"Actualy, Dwayne is dating someone else."

"So? That didn't stop him from eating you out Mimi."

My jaw drops and then it comes to me, why did I have to tell my sister that? "MCKAYLA!"

"What?" McKayla asked in a simpled tone.

"I am starting to like someone else I think-" A smile came upon my face.

"Well if you think... then you still like Dwayne and you need to make that move happen fast Mia. He don't like her forreal. She's like old...she's 25."

I know my sister was onto something. I still liked Dwayne I do, but I can't be friends with him eaither but I also like Jimmy too. "Well whatever, I am over it. I called to tell you I have a date with Jimmy. I'll tell you how that goes."

"It's going to go nice. Because you want to get over Dwayne, but then your going to realize that Jimmy isn't the person you want it's that big headed football player with the goregous smile. Listen, as a older sister I am just giving you advice. So you can take it or leave it. But men on film is on and I won't be paying any attention you."

"Two snaps and a twist later." I said hanging up the phone. I sigh in my dorm room thinking. And that soon became borning. Until there was a knock on my door. "Hey."

"Hi. DJ." I leaned aginst the frame of the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, just wanted to take you out for some ice cream. It's my last year and I have no idea when the next time I will see you."

I forgot about his graduation. Damn. "Oh, well as long as Dani dosen't mind."

"She won't we broke up."

I stood there looking at the slight saddness and the force smile on his face. "Oh, when?"

Dwanye sighs. "The longer you stand there the more I am thinking about that your going to pay the tab."

I laugh closing the door and locking my arm with his. "Let's go."

We headed near southbeach and washington ave ice shop was the place we got our treats from. Dwayne ordered a choloate latte smooth ice two scopes in a cup. While I ordred just regular choloate chip and choloate ice cream in a cup two scoops which I will pay for later in the gym. We walked on the beach instead of sitting down and why not it was a wonderful afternoon.

"So, you and Jimmy? You two together?" He questioned in a wondered tone.

I waited and waited until I replied to his answer. "Well, we did go on a few dates but nothing has been offical yet."

"Oh."

"Why you ask?" I wondered.

Dwayne looked down at his ice cream. "No reason. His face always light up whenever I mention your name."

"Jealous?" I elbowed him playfully.

"Never..."

"So you and Dani what happened there?" I questioned him.

"I don't know... somewhere it just went wrong. That's all." Dwayne then stops walking and his brown chocolate eyes looks down at me. "I am going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too DJ. But I have something to confess and I am not saying this because your leaving or because of your relationship with Dani..." My heart hasn't beated this fast since running around the track with Sasha a few days ago. "I ummm."

Dwayne then kisses me more passiontaley and more intense then before. "I just had to do that." He said trying to catch his breath.

"Dwayne I love you."

We headed back to my dorm room arm and arm and just then the happiness inside of me turned into something rotten. It was Jimmy sitting on the bench acorss from my dorm room. He sees us and began to walk towards me and Dwayne.

"Damn...really? So you stand me up for the pretty boy?"

"Jimmy-"

I attempt to grab him by the arm but Jimmy yanked away from me. Dwayne tried to relaxes me. "Listen, go get some rest, I'll talk to him."

With the months passing; Jimmy forgave me and we became friends still not knowing what Dwayne said to Jimmy eaither. As far as Dwayne, he hardly kept in contact and the last thing I heard was that he was playing football.

**_1997-_**

It was three years ago since I uttered thoes words to him. It runs through my mind everyday and that night I told Dwayne he didn't have to give me answer or a reply. That's was something I needed to get off my chest, that was some thing that he needed to know. I was preparing for graduation in the next few months. Dwayne and I kept in touch but not so much as we did when he was here on campus. He had call me hours ago saying that he was in Miami this week. I haven't seen or hardly talk to him since he graduated so just for old time sake Dwayne and I met on 20th and Ocean st.

I wore a white binki and an sheer white cover up and black flip flops. I decied to flatiron my hair and it had grew out longer to the top of my shoulder blades. I notice that he didn't recongize me so I waved my hand in the air. "DJ!" He was bigger and buffer than the last time I saw him. "Wow."

"Wow can I say the same thing. Come here fancy face. Oh Mia."

"DJ. Where did these arms come from?" I smlied.

"I've been...I've been wrestling."

"Porfessional now right? Where have I been?"

"Under a rock..get it?" He rasied a brow.

I looked at DJ. "No get what?" I attempted mock him.

"That's my in ring nickname now... Rock."

"I am sorry been busy with college and other things I haven even been watching Martin and you know I love that show." We shared a laugh. "So yeah you pro now?"

"Yes yes I am excited this is something I want to do." He caress my hand with his. "Man I've missed you."

"I missed you too...Rocky." I laughed a little. "Well if that's what you really want to do. Then I wish nothing but the best. You did great at football and I believe you will do the same with Wreslting I mean your father and your grandfather I heard was awesome."

Dwayne nods his head whith that goregous smlie he still has. "Yes, but I have to go meet up with a few people while I am in town. You staying at your mom and dad's right?"

"Yeah."

With a kiss on the cheek we parted ways. My entire body gushed with excitemenet and I couldn't wait to tell him that thoes feelings i had three years ago still existed. It was around 10 pm at night and I couldn't keep my eyes open. My MaKayla went out with her friends while my mom and dad where in Paris for thier 29th annivarsy. As I was cutting off the lights downstaris, I heard a knock at the door. This had to be MaKayla, she probaly got drunk or eaither this was the cops because she got in trouble.

"MaKayla- Oh DJ. Hey."

"Hey, can I come in?" He asked.

"Sure. What is worng?"

"Nothing, just wanted to see you again." His hand ran through my hair. "Is that a problem?"

"No." I said still looking into his eyes and touching his soft peanut butter colored skin. He then placed his forehead on mines and gently kissed me. Just like when we were on the beach but this lasted longer. His hands moved down towards my body carressing my back as our tounges explored eachother's mouths. I ran my hands through his dark curly hair. I placed my hands on his strong shoulders.

"Dwayne." I moaned inside of his mouth as he removed my bottoms.

"Anything you want baby." He replied in a husky voice.

"I want you."

And it happen, just like that. He took control of me and that's excatly how I wanted it. Powerful thrust and his hands all over my brown skin. We made love three times and it was beyond mind blowing. I awoke the next morning with him by my side, but the all quickly changed once he notice he was late for an appoitment. He gave me a kiss, and before he closed the door he turned around with a smlie on his face. "Fancy face...you know I love you right?"

I nodded my head yes and feel back on the bed, and feel alsleep dreaming of my perfect night with Dwayne all over again.

* * *

><p><strong>Honeybun:<strong> YES they would be good friends. Ride or die lol Jmoney wow he wasnt in here for long lol. Maybe he'll appear later on. _Tanya:_ Thanks for the review. **Kellia Girl:** I am glad I got you hook and trust that sexy Bastisa will come into play really really soon babe I got ya

a/n: was listing to TLC lol and if you where in my head you could soooo she Sasha singing creep while looking at them lhh. Okay read and review kids off to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**I forgive you**

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked Sasha as she was turning my dorm room into horder ville. "Umm Sasha?"

"Yo." She said.

"How in the world have you acculmaled all these colthes? And why or where is my bed?"

"Oh everything will be fine Mia, I am just cleaning out the closet so when we graduate, I can just help you because we both know you will wait until the day of the cermonany to do shit."

Sasha and I became closer each year since we been here at Miami U. So she knows me and my ways. "I guess your right. I can help."

"Sure. Where you been?"

I began to fold her tops and place them on the side of me by color. "Well, my sister went out that night and my mom and dad went out of the country for their annivarsy. Then I met up with Dwanye."

Sasha had a confuse look on her face. It was a corss between rolling her eyes and cheesing. "So...what happened with that? I thought you was dating Jimmy?"

"Were friends and we went out a few times. Dwayne was in town he had to handle a few things, he gave me a ring we saw eachother and talked. Hes a wrestler now."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." I said smling from ear to ear.

Sasha arched a brow. "So explain the glow?"

I couldn't help but blush. "We...made love-"

"Ahhhhh shut up! Ya'll did it!"

"I don't know where this means Sasha...oh what does this mean?"

"Maybe you'll finally get your man." Sasha smlied. "In the meanwhile...I hope it works out for you guys?"

I playfully rolled my eyes. "Please were not together...yet."

As we both giggled like school girls, we also gathered to get rid of Sasha's colthes and placed the ones she wanted back in her closet. I wanted to cook something to eat for just men and Sasha so I headed to the nearest store and my last stop was fresh bakery Roue' on 10th and Washington. They were kown to make wedding cakes but I got Sasha hooked on this nine inch latte mouse choloate cake. As I was coming in I saw Dwayne's mother Ata Johnson.

"Hello ." I said.

"Hello beautiful Mia...how you been?" She hugs me.

"Great, I am graudating. I just saw Dwayne and-"

"Yes he's here in town. I am up here picking up the pattern for their wedding cake."

My face fell and I had to look Ata in the eye which was hard because they were like seeing Dwaynes. "Wedding cake for what-who?"

"Dwayne and Dani, they are getting married the the day after his birthday." Ata looks at me in a confuse way. "He didn't tell you? I'd figured you'd be the first one he told."

"No...no he didn't." I turned eyes back into the bakery trying my best not to let tears fall from my eyes.

"What's the matter? I'm pretty sure you'll get a invite. Listen, I have to run this by Dani. " She kisses me on the cheek. "I have to go."

"Okay, tell daddy Johnson I said hello."

"I will. Good luck again on your graduation."

I stood there forzen. "Yeah...you thanks momma Ata." Really i dont know if I should be calling her that because it dosent feel right. I was a cross between angry and breaking down in the cake shop.

* * *

><p>I ignored all of Dwanye's calls and messages. McKayla knew something was going on without me even telling her. "Dwayne sent these ticketsfor you."<p>

"Throw them away."

"What the hell Mia it's been months you been actling like this. Dwayne Johnson...you ingore his calls and messages and have me and everyone else lying what is going on?"

"We slept together, he didn't tell me that he was getting married."

MaKayla's face fell. "...Are you fucking serious-"

"It happen back when ma and daddy went on their trip I thought it was you or a cop at the door...it was him. We had.." I couldnt say anything, tears were falling fast down my chest and I felt my heart get heavy."

"I am going to kill him." MaKayla's tone was serious but I was lost in my own world of a heartbreak.

"No no I am done and over this and I am over him-"

"Well we need to go tell him." MaKayla said placing the tickets in front of me.

* * *

><p><strong>Orlando,Fl<strong>

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Seriously you think you can just play with my litter sisters feelings like that?"

"And where do you get off at making her hurt. What the hell kind of person are you-"

Dwayne had the priceless look on his face. "What the hell are you two on right now? I invted you out and let you back here and you bash me. Makayla what the fuck-"

"MaKayla...Sasha...shut the fuck up!" I was fed up. I head it up to here with them. I can't tell them anything without them getting voilent. We met Dwayne backstage at the arena. There was trouble at the gate because Dwayne only had sent two tickets and passes and Sasha heard about what happen via my big sister. Cursing yelling going back and fourth was crazy. These two crazy bitches decied to make a secen not only in the parking lot with security but with Dwayne as well. I grab him by the arm and I broguht him to nearst spot that was private.

"What the fuck is going on Mia-"

"No that's a question i need to ask you Dwayne. You for real fucked me and not telling me that you was getting married to Dani. Did you two even brake up? No dont answer that because it will be all a lie. Thats what you do."

"Mia, let me explain."

"No, there's no need to explain. Dwayne you gave me the impression that you cared or respected my feelings after I confessed them to you. And you sleep we with me mer months before you say I do? What do you have to explain? But don't worry about that excuse of yours, because you'll never see me again. So go and tell your excuses to someone else. I forgive you..."

And just like that. I walked out of the arena and out of Dwayne Johnson's life. I still watched him and was his biggest fan but I couldnt let myslef go back to him to speaking to him. After that Dwayne never called me and vince versa, my said he would ask about me which was fine but to be in the same room with him was out of the question.

I graduated and MaKayla and Sasha and I with a few others went out that night. I always loved the Miami nightlife. Sasha's mother and father decied to rent a booth for us at this popular night club.

_It's ladies night what, it must be Angie on the mic_  
><em>The Butter P honey got the sugar got the spice<em>  
><em>Roll the L's tight, keep the rhymes right<em>  
><em>Yo I just made this motherfucker up last night<em>  
><em>And uhh... I'm the rookie on this all-star team<em>  
><em>Me and Kim is gettin cream, like Thelma and Louise<em>  
><em>but on chrome, never leave that Brooklyn shit alone<em>  
><em>So if you say it's on then it's on<em>

"Whooo this is my shit!"

Sasha said standing on the table with two drinks in her hand. "I am a freaking college graduate!"

_Bang this in your whips_  
><em>Pack em call the roadie with the chips in the wrists<em>  
><em>Here's a french kiss *kissing sound*<em>  
><em>I dismissed all you chicks split six from the four-fifth<em>  
><em>Make you dance, ooowwww<em>  
><em>I stay focused, in the dopest<em>  
><em>Like a penny with a hole in it, y'all just hopeless<em>  
><em>And toke this, I ain't lye-in<em>  
><em>Niggaz tryin to knock me off, keep tryin<em>  
><em>All it takes is one phone call to my street team<em>  
><em>Promote that ass, like a soundtrack New Jack Ci-tay <em>  
><em>Set It Off with the eighty-fitay<em>  
><em>Y'all missin the buck, with the fuck<em>  
><em>Bump Biggie in the trunk and the buck to my thorough bitches<em>  
><em>Lemme see ya do tha bankhead if ya richest<em>  
><em>It's the rap Mae West to Q-B<em>  
><em>And I got all my sisters with me<em>

For reasons unknown I knew that my sister and Sasha would be great friends. I downed a few shots and I was done. I really didnt drink but this was much needed for the darma in my past and whatever the future holds for me! Cheers.

_Oh this is ladies night, and our rhymes is tight_  
><em>Oh this is ladies night, oh what a night (oh what a night)<em>  
><em>Oh this is ladies night, and the feel is right <em>  
><em>Oh this is ladies night, oh what a night (oh what a night)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Honeybun:<strong> Yeah I am the only child so Mia having a big sister is perfect for me with my lonely ass lol. Girl I was just youtube some stuff they had me crying laughing I love and as far as them acting out backstage...you guessed it. **Tanya:** Thank you honey and thanks for review

_Ladies Night: Lil Kim, Angie Martinez, Da Brat, Missy Eillot, and Left Eye_


	5. Chapter 5

**She dated who?**

_2003_

I graduated from the Unvisertiy of Miami and work all over Flordia and New York for my Public Relations job. Sasha and I are still friends and I am an expected Aunite. Someone knocked MaKayla up but that still hasn't shut her mouth up and let me rephrase, the someone is her husband James they've been dating on and off since middle school so they know eachother pretty well. I am in Tampa right now working on a few porjects and I am back on the dating secene. The guy I've been hanging out with is David Basita. He looks like a personal trainer but I haven't found out completely what he does. I had to Sasha all about him, so she met me up here at a local bar here in Tampa.

"Soooo you banged him yet?" She asked me.

I placed my glass on the table. "I have only been dating him for a few weeks-"

"And your point? Look, not to get into your business I don't know when's the last time you had any but you need to let someone get sucked in."

"SASHA!"

"Mia, what?" She questioned as if she said nothing worng. "So how do you not know what he does?"

"I do he's into body building and stuff. Were really having fun."

"I can tell you like him. What's his name?" Sasha said.

"David Bastista, he's Filpino and whtie. He's from Washington D.C. state but he moved down here to Tampa for work. He's divorce with two girls. He's 6'6 and fine as hell" I said.

"Okay, so we should double date one night...yes." Sasha smiles.

"Ummm yeah. I've been so busy. I haven't been back to Miami since my sister's wedding. The Johnson's were there, Ata told me that she's a grandmother now. Simone is her name." The conversation got quite.

"He's an asshole your more worthy than that-"

"Sasha I am not going to sit up here and lie to you. I thought about Dwayne everyday since I found out that he was engaged. As much as I tired to block it out, or give my attention to someone else it didn't work. There were times I wanted to be Dani so bad-"

"Are you fucking kidding me? Mia?"

I began to cry. "I did, I know this is some sad shit but I loved him that much to the point I wanted to be the woman he was with."

"If it was meant for you...then it would've been you."

I nod me head. "Yeah, I know that now. But back then you couldn't tell me that. Now I am dating a wonderful guy I adore him so much."

Sasha gave me hug. "Good, I am happy your guy has found you. I haven't met him yet but he sounds like a winner so far. But you already know if he goes there Imma just fuck him up."

I laugh. "Yeah I know." I had to stop laughing because I knew this chick was serious. "I missed you."

"I miss you Mia, look I am going to be in Tampa for a while so if you want to we can get brakefast too."

"Cool...I'll see you later."

"Bye love."

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, David arrived in back in Tampa. During training he re tore his tricpe. That gave me and him more time together and to finally go on a double date with Sasha and her guy.<p>

"I'm a bit nervous to meet Sasha more than I am nervous to meet your father." David said checking himself out in the rear view mirror.

"Don't be, she is harmless." I laugh as he grab me by the hand. "Besides, be more afraid of my sister."

Ten minutes later Sasha arrived looking goregous in a black maxi and her black hair pulled into a bun. Her date was tall and handsome and in height him and Dave were neck and neck. After greeting and small talk conversation we ordered our food and drinks.

"So was Mia always a good girl since you've known her?" David asked Sasha while looking at me the entire time with thoes alluring eyes of his.

"Yes she was." Sasha spoke. "I mean if I was Dwayne I would've been dump Dani and married her."

Daivd's eyes cut to Sasha. "Who's Dwanye?" His eyes were now on me. "Mia baby you never told me about this Dwanye guy-"

"There's nothing to tell." I said honestly. And there wasn't anything to tell, why relieve to past?

"Damn right about that, there is nothing to tell." Sasha said under her breath as she took a sip of her water.

The rest of the eveing was wonderful. We laughed and joked and most of all Sasha and David got along. I singled for Sasha to come with me to the restroom, she grabs me by the arm and places her head on my shoulder. "I have to piss...sooo bad."

I couldn't do anything but laugh. "Shut up." I laugh.

"I looovvveee David."

"Great. I am fond of him as well. I guess the next step is to to meet the family-"

"Have you hit that yet?" She asked me as she invited me into the stall.

"Nooo not yet, we both travel to much-"

"Please I am not trying to hear that."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the table, Sasha's date Alan and David were talking. "Wow they are taking a long time." Alan said.<p>

"That's women." David laughs.

"So how you feel about being her guy."

David arched a brow. "What do you mean?"

"You know by her dating Dwanye and everything."

"I could care less about the guy I mean...what?" David was hoping that both Mia and Sasha come back in a hurry.

"No I was just saying because most guy would be itimadated...he is the The Rock."

"...You mean The Rock as in...WWE?" David shakes his head.

TO BE CONTINUED..

Sorry guys for such the late update but better late than never lol. Review and thanks again for reading!

xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Let's do this**

"Why are you so quite?" I ask David as we finally made it to my house.

"No reason." He says keeping his eyes straight on the road.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah right ,what is the reason?"

He paused before opening his mouth. "I didn't know you use to date The Rock."

I sigh. "David, please Dwayne and I great up together and went to the same college. Besides we never dated I had feelings for him in which return he…he just did not." I got mad all over again, but I began to relax as David rubs on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, it's none of my business but I work with the guy-"

"So, he doesn't know you and I are together."

"Mia, I know but I am going to bring you backstage and you're going to be traveling with me at one point. I just don't like drama baby."

I smile. "Yeah, but he's married now so there won't be any drama."

"You right but your gorgeous and a great person he might realize once he sees you how messed up of a choice for him not to take you and your feelings serious."

David was right. I nod at his agreement. "But I am with you like I said. So, there will be not anything going on besides you and me and lots of kissing."

"I can handle that." His deep voice rumbles. "Come here."

We are still in the car and over the past couple months; I've become a bad girl. I unbuckle my seat belt and straddles over David's large lap. I stared into his dark chocolate eyes and instantly got lost. "Wow you're gorgeous."

"You're the one who's gorgeous." David says. "I think I kind of love you."

I laugh. "You think or you know?"

"Depends, haven't had your cooking yet." He says playfully.

"Well I am just going to have to cook something for you then huh?" I kiss him on the cheek and then on the lips.

"Either way it goes your going to drive me crazy in love with you anyway sweet heart."

This guy is really working me in. I couldn't do anything but blush. "Come inside."

Then I feels his body tense up.

"I'm a bit tired, how about I get some rest and meet up again tomorrow." He says.

"Okay." I give him kiss on the lips. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I close the door behind me as I entered my home. I don't know what happen but everything was kind of awkward after he said he didn't want to come up. Maybe I was moving too fast with him. Great, I guess I can take it slow. He's going to have to make the first move.

_A month later…_

"Well maybe tonight will be the night, I mean you two are in New York and you'll get to see his wrestling match."

That was my sister McKayla on the other end. "Yeah, well he's coming back into the dressing room now. Kiss my pooh pooh for me and tell her auntie will be back in soon to see her."

"No problem. Later sissy."

"Bye." I look up to see his large frame. "Hey handsome."

David kisses me on the cheek. "What's going on gorgeous?"

"Just got off the phone with my sister. I have to use the restroom where's one?"

David takes me by the hand. "I'll show you."

We walk down the hall hand and hand we talked and he introduces me to his co workers.

"You know your way back to the room ? I have to see Vince right quick."

"Yeah, I'll find my way."

"Okay." He kisses me. "See you in dressing babe."

After coming out from the rest room my eyes made contact with the last person I knew I would one day come face to face with but not this soon.

"I thought you were Smackdown."

"I thought you didn't watch wrestling?" He laughs. His features are still handsome, that smile is still one to die for the only thing that has change was that he's slim down but still had muscles. "It's nice to see you."

"Yeah, you too." I cross my arms over my chest. It suddenly got cold.

"What are you doing backstage?" He asks.

"I'm here with David.-"

He arches a brow. "David who?"

"Bastia." I said simply.

"…Oh…the big guy… okay." He clears his throat. "So, alright then well. I guess I'll be seeing you around a lot."

"Yeah, you will."

I had to be the first to break the stare between us and walk away. Because I was feeling all those old feelings, his smile, and his good looks. Damn why he had to be like. I sigh in frustration. I needed to find Dave and he needed to up me some real fast. Forget morals right now it's been…damn it's been some years since I had some. Working and just putting my mind on other things I guess I haven't been able to think about it. But now after seeing Dwayne, I need to release some tension.

Back at the hotel, David and I just rested until it was time for us to head to the next city. I deiced to take some time off since I worked through the years straight with no time off and plus I had money set aside so going on the road with David will be no problem at all. We are watching a black and white movie I believe that's Greta Garbo. I would have to ask my sister she's a fan of these. The room is dark with only the light coming from the television. David is wearing black from head to toe which he looked good in as always; Black tank top, jogging pants and socks. Me, I had on shorts and a tank top and the socks with the separated toes. What, my feet get cold. So before he falls asleep I need to get closer to him more than I already am. So I began to kiss his neck, and I move my way up to check and finally his lips. Before I knew it I am straddling his large waist and were making out. He cups my backside and moves me further down on him. Man he's huge and he not even hard.

"What's all that about?" He asks me breathlessly.

"You're yummy duh." Was my reply.

"Was it because my match tonight? You know you did see me full in action tonight." He smirks.

"Yeah maybe that got me a little…hot." I laugh.

"You sure you want to this Mia?" He asks me running his fingers through my hair.

I bit my lip down and lean in to his face. "You don't know how bad I do."

The next morning my body was still sore from last night. This man was amazing, but the entire time I could do nothing but to compare him to Dwayne. And to be honest, I hope David didn't notice. I had to Sasha.

"Of course he wouldn't Mia I mean it's not like you didn't say "Oh Damn Dwayne that it." You know."

"This is crazy. I haven't seen him in years and now the night I get it on I am picturing him instead of the man that actually wants me." I talking on the balcony so that David cannot not be anywhere in an earshot of the conversation while he was taking a shower.

"Maybe you need to talk to him for closure. I mean you two really didn't end things on a civil note. You told him to fuck off and he did." Sasha states.

I sigh. "I know but I am not sure when it would be a really good time to talk to him. I'd actually have to look for him to do that because I don't have his number."

"I'm pretty sure you'll find your way."

And I did, later that night at the arena in the next city. I was walking around, and there was his locker room, but before I could pre pare myself to knock, the door opens and there was another face I dreaded to see.

"Mia?" She arches her brow just like her husband. I saw as the dark shadow washes over her face. "What in the hell are you doing here?"

Thank you Sasha, now I am just hoping World war three doesn't break out backstage.

_It's been a long time I know I know but I will try to update more. Love ya much!_

xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Back in the day**

Emmettluver2010: Heres your wish and I hope you review! lol; Honeybaby: Its McKayla, and I think your thinking about Mark's daughter McKenzie in Cover...deadman aint havin dat lol; Tanya: Thank love I hope you enjoy!

Song by Arethea Frankling made popular by the Movie Sparkle. Listen you your heart (youtube it)

* * *

><p>Damn really? Dani. "Hey Dani, I suprised you remebered me."<p>

She arches her brow. "What excatly are you doing here again?"

"Listen, I'm here with someone else. Just tell DJ I said hello."

She stood there looking me up and down and before giving me I guess was an "ok" before closing the door. I was face to face with a the Team Bring it sign.

"I'm over here fancy face." Dewayne says.

"Oh, hey. I re met with Dani." I smirk.

He laughs lightly. "Oh, yeah let me guess how that went."

"It went great were going for lunch." I said sarcasticly.

"Listen, I'm going to be busy and my mom birthday is this weekend I'll be back in Miami come out and we'll talk then." He kisses me on the cheek. "But I gotta go."

"Okay." I stood there just thinking did he touch me and kiss me?

* * *

><p>The weekend came and here I was at back in Miami, let alone at the Johnsons home. His family was there minues Dani and my mom and dad and fam was there...see I told you we were close. But only McKayla knows what happen between me and DJ oh and Sasha made her way to the party was well.<p>

"Oh my tennis shoes?" I said to her.

"Yeah, I don't see Dani so I guess I can put my heels on."

I couldn't do nothing but laugh. "This is his mom birthday don't tell me you were thinking about fighting."

"No...but if she was I'll be ready."

Hours later, momma Ata opened gifts and they cut her cake. But I couldn't help but feel Dewayne's eyes on me everytime.

"He's been looking at you every second he can get Mia." McKayla says.

"I'm with David."

She arches her brow. "I KNOW! I'm just lettin' you know."

Sasha laughs. "Wow you are off the chain."

McKayla rasies her glass to her. "I know."

I finally turn around to see DJ was staring at me. "Can you bring me a soda?" Since you were staring dead at me.

"Sure."

"You two should sing a song oooh, remeber that song you two use to always sing when from the movie Sparkle...umm Listen to your heart?"

McKayla knew what she was doing. I am not about to sing and I sure as hell was not about to sing that song with him. "Ummm naw."

"Come on it will be fun and I didn't know you two knew how to sing." Sasha said.

Soon it was momma Johnson, then my momma, my daddy, and next thing you know were in front of the living room.

_Dwayne:If you look into your heart _

_With a positive mind Take self inventory of your woman and your glory_

_ Leave the bad things behind (ooh) _

_Everybodys got a story (yes they do)_

_ About love and the good things _

_But for the spices of your life _

_You got to pay the price If you know what I mean (ooh yeah)_

_ Telling everybody, out loud How a girl becomes some proud_

_Me:When thought there was nothing left I do believe I found myself  
><em>

_Both of us: And I want to give it to you baby oh yes I do (yeah yeah) So if you look into your heart With a positive mind_

We finished the song and I could hardly look at my sister or Sasha for the remainder of the night. When everyone was getting ready to leave, Sasha and McKayla stops me at my car.

"That was fucking chemistry like I've never seen it. You two were ment to be together."

"Kayla listen, I'm with Dave he's with Dani and I'm really over the entire thing."

"He feels the same way Mia, I know it." McKayla said as she kisses him. "Listen I gotta get home, hubby is lost right with the baby. Call me."

"Call me too Mia. Love you."

"Love you both." I watch them get into their cars and drives off, As I was about to start mine up, there wasa tap on my passenger door."

"Did you want me to follow up to your place...you did say you wanted to talk with me."

* * *

><p>Were at my condo sitting on my sofa. The view was pretty at night in Miami, oh how I missed this place. But back the basics. "Tonight brought back some great things that happend between us back in the day huh?"<p>

I agree with him by nodding my head. "But there is something I want to tell you."

"What is that fancy face."

"I just wish you the best in everything. I know that the last time we said good bye or what have you I was bitter and pissed off so since then I just wish you the best."

"Well thank you fancy face but I knew I was going to see you again. I just thought it wasnt going to be backstage and your dating my co worker."

"Well I did tell you that I didn't watch wrestling."

Dwayne shakes his head. "Its a damn shame too." He laughs. His hands began to caress my face. "I love you."

"Don't start this-"

"I do Mia."

"Your married I'm with Da-"

Just then our lips touch, our tounges connected and I couldn't help but what came over me but to take him. Our colthes were removed within mintues and was dominate. More so than he was the last time, maybe he had pratice one her.

"Yes...ahhh Mia."

His strokes became faster and faster. His large hands gripping my waist. "Just like that baby...mmmm is this mine?"

"Yes...yes Dwayne." I moan into his ear.

"Say my name again."

"Dwayne...ahhh Fuck!"

"I'm about to come Mia...ahhh." Dwayne lifts my left leg up lays on top of me and fills me up entirely with his manhood. I promise I thought I felt it in my stomach. "Oooh fuck."

He unloaded his seed into me. I'm on the pill so no babies were happening. Breathing heavily, he kisses me on my sweaty face. "Good night."

* * *

><p>The next morning, the sun shined through the window waking me up. I couldn't move I felt sore and there was a heavy amount of pressure on me, and it was Dwayne. His new tattoo covered my chest and half of his body was on me as well. My leg was over his waist and I notice that he feel alsleep inside of me. I finally gathered the myslef together to apply pressure on my elbows. My eyes then darted to the door way. I felt my stomach drop along with my heart.<p>

"Daivd."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Bold as I want to be

* * *

><p>"No they didn't get into a fight or anything but words were exchanged and he left and I told Dwanye to leave I feel like crap Sis."<p>

"You should Dwayne is still married with a daughter."

The tone in her voice was beyond nasty. "I thought you'd be happy-"

"But you have to see where I am coming from I am a married woman. If hubby cheated on me I wouldn't know what to do. Yes you and Dwayne should be together you two were ment to be, but at the same he need to work something out with his wife. That just isnt his girlfirend anymore Mia."

"Hold don't put me up as being the whore McKayla that just happened last night."

"I know it wasn't plan but still all in the same." She rolls her eyes. "What about David?"

"What about him its lost now."

"Funny, now your alone."

She was really starting to piss me off. "Kiss my pooh pooh for me I have get out of here."

* * *

><p>As Dwayne was coming back home to gather up his things, he was stoped by his father. "Sup dad?"<p>

"Nothing you tell me. You've been grinning ear to ear."

Dwayne smlies. "I had fun last night."

"Last night during or after the party?" He asks him.

Dwayne smirks. "Mia and I...we have something but I am with Dani."

"I know that, I'm just making sure you remeber that."

Dwayne was grown and had his own family and yet he still felt like a child when his father would talk him in a certain voice.

"Listen DJ man to man, and with being in the type of business your in yeah but father to son I hate to say it I love my grand daughter but Mia...I saw that last night."

Dwayne smirks even harder. "Popa I gotta go and me and Mia we had something going on but its not serious. I'm married now."

He knew his son like the back of his hand. Something else was up, Rocky Johnson knew it. "Remeber we are apart the same DNA but whatever you say."

"Love ya pops, kiss mom for me."

* * *

><p>I took a walk around the beach to clear my mind. The sand felt good going through my toes. I was at the beach from hours and I decied to leave my phone in the car. I sigh thinking back on lastnite, there was nothing I could do to erase and I was completly wrong, but there was something I could have done to stop us from hurting two people. But in the end is Sasha's voice shit happends. A few hours later, I arrived back at my place and there was the doorbell.<br>"DJ, whats up?" I asks him. His eyes told me everything I needed to know. He pulls me close to him and I quickly push him away."

"Well...that was different from lastnight."

"I know." I left him standing in the doorway to get back to the kitchen. I was making myslef pasta and drinking red wine and red velvet cheesecake was my choice for sweets.

"I haven't seen you since this morning Mia. What's going on?" He kisses me on the cheek and I ingored him completely. "Fancyface?" Dwayne cups my face gently. "What did I do?"

"I'm sorry Dwayne but I cannot pretend that your not married and I just broke David's heart. That's not cool."

He sighs. "Didn't we have this conversation this morning?"

"Yes, we did. But it seems like you really just don't give a fuck." I threw my fork down pissed off more at myslef than him.

"I do Mia. I care, but I can't change what happened. Can you?"

"No, but you being here right now is an asshole of move actually bold as hell! Go to Dani that's your wife-"

"But I care about you-"

I had to laugh. "Funny, because you told me last night you loved me. Or you just love my pussy."

I've been hanging around Sasha too long but at the same time I am glad she rubbed off on me. Or I would've been crying in a whole somewhere. I could tell he knew I wasn't up to his games anymore, his face was beyond suprised. I hardly ever cursed. "Mia...I do."

"Really, then if you do wouldn't I be your wife right now instead of her?"

He was slinet. I then went on. "If you do this so much, then...leave her for me."

* * *

><p>Been super busy you guys hope you all get a chance to read this and review it. Love and miss all you guys. I am so super excited about everything. Havent been watching wrestling so tell me whats going on lol! later Thanks for all the reviews!<p>

xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Gone

* * *

><p>"David this is Mia, give me a call when you get this." I knew he wasn't going to call. He's pissed off, but I needed to do something. I knew there was nothing I can say or do to make David talk to me. On the other hand McKayla is pissed at me as well for sleeping with a married man. But on the other hand I told Sasha about what happend with the conversation that took place with me and we decied to meet up on southbeach to just stroll the strip and let the wind flow through our hair.<p>

"So not only you went one on one with the great one!-"

I had to laugh. "SHUT UP"

"But you made that mofo demand that he leaves his wife! So what is his answer?"

_"Flashback"_

_"You want me to leave Dani?"_

_My was pounding. "Yes, if I am what you say I am then yes...leave her."_

_"Alright...I'll leave her."_

_"End Flashback"_

Sasha arches her brow. "You beleive him?"

"Yes and no but we'll see."

"What about Daivd?"

"I miss him Sasha." I sigh. "But this did happen 24 hours ago so really theres nothing I can do but call him and say I am sorry you caught me screwing your co worker."

"Are they on the same show?"

"Don't know but still, shit gets around." I said. "I'm going to Spain, I got offered a job there."

"DAMN." Sasha spats. "So you took it already?"

"Yes, I sent in a email already today. I leave next month."

Sasha suddelny stop walking. "Well how long ar you going to be there?"

I didn't have answer. "Don't know but right now I am just ready to start over."

"Can't you do that shit in the United States?" Sasha spats.

"I'll be back." I hugs her closely. "What?"

"Nothing...lets go shopping."

* * *

><p>Dwayne sighs as he tosses the keys on the table of Miami estate. Dani and Simone was in Ft. Lauderdale so it was just him and his guilt. He's cheated on Dani before but the female he was cheating with is too close for home. He loves Dani, she's the mother of thier only child and they've been together forever. Mia on the other hand he couldn't get her off his mind if he wanted to too. Sure he can go years with out talking or seeing her but once her secent of Peaches hit the room, it would drive him crazy. That smell brought memories back from the last time they were together which was only hours ago. It was some specail shampoo and condentior thier mom always bought them to specailze her and her sisters hair peach was Mia's. He removed his colthes and let the water run in his bathroom room. His cell rang, without looking to see who it was he answered.<p>

"Dwayne."

"DJ, you need to do something. Mia is talking about leaving for business. And I mean leaving like in another country and she didnt say how long she was going to be there. So you need to get your Samoa ass and find her and tell her you love her so she can stay in the country."

It took a moment for Dwayne to register who he was talking too, "Samoa ass" had Sasha's name written all over it. "Sasha, she just asked me to leave my wife for her. She knows the answer that I gave her... she's not leaving anywhere."

"Well she half ass believe you DWAYNE...get that shit and take it!"

The phone was dead slinet. He laughs at the fact Sasha was more over portected than McKayla was, and he knew McKayla was pretty over protective then.

"Hey This is Mia, leave a message...beep...Its Dwayne...call me. We have to talk."

* * *

><p>McKayla came over to visit to me, she found out through Sasha that I was leaving. "Hey."<p>

"Hey." I said turning away from my computer to give my sister all the attention. "Whats up?"

"Came over to say I am sorry. I know you don't screw husbands so it just kind of made me upset because your my sister and as much as you love him, you deserve the best. And why in the heck are you leaving?"

"Thank you and its because of business, they offered. Whats an extra fifty grand?-"

"They are going to give you an extra fifty on top of the hundred you already making...fuck you."

We laughed. Which was good, because it felt good. "I'll send colthes."

"Whatever, so what are you going to do about Dave?"

"I don't know, I really still like him but I know that I cant sleep with DJ all I want but I won't be happy until he is mine. And I am not about to wait."

"Sasha told me that you gave him a ultimatum, FINALLY you grew some balls."

"He said yes but who knows who cares I am going to Spain!"

Just then my phone rings...Dwayne. I look down. "Should I answer it."

"Hell yeah and put that shit on speaker." McKayla says.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I need to see you are you at home?"

"Dwayne, you don't have to prove anything to me I know your not going to leave Dani. I do not want to be responsiable for breaking up your daughters happy home. I am going to work on things with Dave and I am going to Spain for work. So..."

The phone was slinet, minues the breathing that Dwayne. "Okay, I...I love you, but I love my daughter more than anything. Things lately hasnt been all that but, if it came down it I would have sent in thoes papers within the next 24 hours."

My heart began to pound. He was about to actually leave Dani for me, but Simone if worth so much more than me having Dwayne. I sigh. "Dj...I love you...goodbye."

I pressed end and held back the tears in my eyes and I look at my big sister. "So what now?" She ask me.

"I guess...I'm gone."

* * *

><p>Been super busy you guys hope you all get a chance to read this and review it. Love and miss all you guys. I am so super excited about everything. Havent been watching wrestling so tell me whats going on lol! later Thanks for all the reviews!<p>

xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 This is who I belong with

N/a okay so i am into this story then again im not. so bare with me babes! xoxo

* * *

><p>I return back to my condo late later that night. I stopped in my tracks when I saw Dwayne. "Hey, how long you been there?"<p>

"Wasn't counting...just waiting for you. Mia where are you going."

"I was worng for giving you a ultimatum like that, your family comes first."

He caress my face. "Mia, just say the word and I'm yours."

Something inside of me made me feel like he as serious. He pulls me close to him and he hugs me which felt like more of a embrace. "Mia-"

"No." I said. "Go home."

Dwanye pulls me closer to him. "When will I see you again?"

"Don't know, but you need to leave." I kiss him and as I embraced his kiss I did it with passion. "Bye."

"I love you Mia."

I had to do this, i didn't want to leave

* * *

><p>2005 Miami<p>

It's been years okay no its been only a year and a few months. I've been back to Maimi and even vist DAvid a few times. We talk and he accpet me back into with open arms. I have been keeping up with wreslting to know that he had won the title and I decied to take a trip back home to suprise him.

"Whoa."

"Hey suprise!" I said running into his arms. "Hey DB the heavy weight champion of the World!"

As he was holding me up in his arms, there was a smaller figuer with red hair behind him. David must've felt my body loose all excitement. "Oh...my bad."

"No its cool you didn't know." He said gently putting me down. The famle had red hair, with blonde highlights, she was short but busty and curvy as well. "This is Melina, Melina this is Mia."

"You got a thing for girls name M huh?" She spoke giving David all the attention.

"I did'nt know, umm I can catch up with you later?" I said. "It was nice meeting you Melina."

She just smile and walk pass me. David gave me an apologic look. "Thanks babe." Closing the door, I walked to my car and headed to my mom and dad's house. I did'nt feel like going to my condo. I curled up under my bed the sheet of my fullsize bed. Maybe it was a mistake to come back here. I drift to sleep thinking about booking my flight asap. Everyone had moved on. MaKayla sister was weloming another baby, Lozada had move into a new home with her hubby and my mom and dad were taking vacations more than ever. What was there left for me?

* * *

><p>The next morning, David had came over for breakfast. "French toast?"<p>

"Sure." He says planting a kiss on the forehead. "So I hope I didnt ruin things lastnite."

He nods. "No no, you didn't." He says taking the place from my hand. "Thank you?"

"Your welcome, least I can do."

"Really, its cool." He sighs. "So what's new?"

"Got a project I am working on, and I am going to be in Orlando for a few months starting next year. But for right now I will be in Miami."

"Great, because you being in another country was bullshit and you know it."

I laugh. "Sasha agrees too."

"I like her she's touch and funny as hell." David confess. "So are you dating anyone?"

I nodd my head no. "Too busy."

"Please...your freaking goregous and no matter how busy you are need a plow-"

"DAVID!"

HE laughs. "Let me take you out."

"You mean let you plow me-" I laugh.

"Wouldn't be the first time." He winks. "It'll be fun i'll pick you up at 8."

"What about Melinda?"

"Melina...she'll be alright."

* * *

><p>The afternoon sun was no joke, both Sasha and I decied to get Maggie moo ice cream near ocean drive. Thank goodness for the breeze that the Maimi air gave.<p>

"So you agreed to go out to dinner with him after you met his chick?" Sasha said.

"It would have been rude to say no Lozada-Anderson."

Sasha smlies at the mention of her added last name. "Okay, just be careful."

"I am loving the blonde highlights boo." I said.

"Thanks, I decied to keep going on with the treatment after the wedding." Sasha said. "Talk to Dewayne?"

"Nope."

"Good. Maybe this date, you know something will come out of it?"

I really didn't have in my heart to tell her that I am sooo not in the mood to date anyonr right now. "So yeah...maybe."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Dave invited me to his friend mansion that is on the beach. His chef prepared a meal that was beyond amazing and after David and I walked the beach.<p>

"So you had a great time?" He ask wrapping his large arm around my neck.

"Yes, it was wonderful thank you."

"Great, listen I've been thinking...I want us to get back together." He says looking into my eyes.

"Yeah?"

He nods. "Yeah...I've been missing you like crazy Mia. Despite the past and even Melina...I want you"

"Either that or you got a thing for girls who name star with the letter M." I laugh nervously. "So yeah we dating?"

Davids face was a serious as ever. "Yes." He kisses me. "So...what do you say?"

"I say yes." To be honest there were still strong feelings for Dave inside of me and I would be lying if I didn't say the thought of him and I back together never cross my mind. We kissed passionately and continue to talk and walk the beach hand in hand.

* * *

><p>2007 and Months later...<p>

I began to travel with David day in and out on the road. Being with him was something I never got tired of. After the success of my Orlando project, I continue to tour with David who this time had achieve his championship belt. He was busy than ever, so I was beyond surprise when he showed up last night at my front door.

"Do you think I'll really miss your birthday girl?"

I pulled him into the biggest kiss."What's that?" I peek behind his bag.

He smiles. "What this?...happy birthday."

Inside of the brown bag was a box and a card. I toss the card aside to open the box. "Ahhhh Dave!" It was a Black Arsty MM leather Louis Vuitton handbag. I open the card and it simply said happy birthday love David hope you like my gift. "Babe."

"You like it?" HE laughs.

"You know I love this! Thank you!"

"So your wearing it tomorrow right?" He asks.

"Where are we going?" I ask placing the hand bag on my shoulder, never would I have brought a 2,000 dollar bag but Dave would.

"Dinner at your mom and dad, i hired a friends chef and he's cooking."

"You are freaking awesome than ever I am so happy I got you instead of just the bag." Dave made the funniest face. "Okay the bag I would've been happy too but you being her is better."

"Love you baby."

"I love you too along with my bag." I knew he was the one I belong with

* * *

><p>The next night, David and I wore black but I had on gold Gucci pumps. The meal was amazing, and to see my nieces was even better. My big sister pulls me close to her. "So...I am ready to be auntie you can start popping them out now."<p>

"That's not going to happen right now sorry sis...but hey you like my bag?" I smiled.

Makayla laughs. "Yes and yes I'm serious, look I'm pregnant again-"

"What? Yall just don't quit huh-"

She smiles. "We want a boy, then we stop. But this 3rd one is the last one-"

"No, your going to need to have another boy because he needs a little brother to play with, you know be even."

She laughs. "We'll think about that."

My mom, dad, brother in law, sister, Sasha and her hubby and Ata and Rocky Johnson. I could tell Dave was a bit uncomfortable but Dwayne wasn't there and that all that mattered. After everyone said their goodbyes and parted ways, Dave drop me back off at my place. "What do you think about us living together?"

Huh? "Were not married."

"So..."

Shit. "Not sure about that right now David." I said sinking into the leather seats of his BMW 5 series.

"Okay, well I'm taking off in the morning, I want to spend the night with you but I can't miss my flight." He gave me a mischievousness look.

"Me neither but yes I will pick you Latte in hand." He kisses me. "I love you."

"Love you more...see you in the am."

Moment later after walking into my home the doorbell rang. "David seriously you have a flight to catch-Dwayne...what are you doing here?"

"It's your birthday gorgeous duh." He spoke while handing me a dozen of red roses. "Can I come in?"

"No."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 I am with David...and were serious

* * *

><p>Was this half negro serious? "Yes I mean no...why are you here?"<p>

"Damn girl chill out, happy birthday that all...here."

He hands me the flowers. "Thanks."

Dwayne stands there. "You look great."

"Thanks...listen I am busy and-"

"Yeah, weird timing for me but...okay...see you around?"

"Maybe...yeah."

Closing the door behind me, I sigh, that was the weirdest thing he's ever done. Why, because I fell in love with this man a long long time ago. So this felt a bit strange...but at the same time he had his chance. I am with David and were serious. The next morning, I picked David up and sat with him until his plane ride was ready to board. I yawned.

"Baby, you didn't get sleep?"

I nod my head no because Dwayne and second Dwayne. "Yes, but I'm going home to take head to the bed after your plane leaves."

He smiles. "Good, sleep is important."

I sighs. "Yes doctor."

"I still want you to think about us living together." He says returning the conversation back to last nights topic. "Those green eyes of yours." He smiles quickly chaining the subject. I guess my facial expression was a dead giveaway.

"They called your flight, call me when you land?" I said kissing him.

"Of course." He replies grabbing his duffel bag. "Love you."

"Love you." _Love you? _The drive back home I thought about Love...its a strong feeling not to say I don't care for David I do. I LOVE HIM...I do. Were serious.

* * *

><p>"So he wants you to move in with him? You two are serious huh?"<p>

"Yes Mac we are but moving in, he gotta put a ring on it." I says.

She laughs. "Yeah, finally I can be auntie."

"Well make some pretty kids." smile noticing that my green eyes might transfer to the kids African, Bajan and Mexican descent along with Dave is Phillipa and Greek blood...these kids will be hot! "Johnson stop by my door lastnight-"

"TELL ME YOU DIDNT FUCK HIM?!"

"NO!"

"Good." She sighs laughing. "What the hell did he want?"

"To tell me happy b day."

She rolls her eyes. "Yeah right." My sister then looks up at me. "But, I am not going to tell you what to do, just know that in the end...go with your heart."

"Okay..." My heart is with David.

* * *

><p>Dwayne had to make a quick stop for his mother at a local store. They knew him since he was a little boy, and now that he's THE ROCK it was only natural that he had conversation with everyone there. The last person he expect to see was McKayla, he taps her on shoulder.<p>

"Shit DJ!"

He smiles. "My bad, sorry. How you doing?"

"Really, me or Mia?" She smirks.

"You."

"Great...she's great too."

He smiles. "Good. Let me help." As he help, Dwayne couldn't help but wonder about Mia. Him and Dani were no longer together but still friends. I  
>guess that word hasn't gotten around yet. "Can I ask you something?"<p>

"Sure."

"Is things serious with her and him?" He hate to even say Davids name. He watches as MaKayla sighs and open the drivers door to her Suv. "Things are serious with her and David but if you ask me...it won't last long."

Dwayne made a face. "Why you say that?"

"Because...although hate the pain you put her through...yall need to be together."

And Dwayne was going to do something about it...but what and when?

* * *

><p>thanks for the reviews let me know what you think should take place next! ttyl!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Nothing like this…maybe

Miami, FL

I just had got done speaking with Dave over the phone. It was late that night and I didn't care as long as I got to hear that deep voice of his through the phone. It was 2 am my time and he was overseas. Dave called me first thing in the morning and I waited up late in the early morning to talk with him. All of sudden I couldn't go to sleep, I was wide awoke.

(Beep)

I turn to my computer to see my chat system. It was Dewayne. Funny I haven't heard from him in almost a month.

**Rocky: Hey gorgeous, you still up or you left your computer on?**

**MiaMIAMI: I am up, how are you?**

**Rocky: Great, you?**

**MiaMIAMI: Great and for some reason wide awake. Where are you?**

**Rocky: Los Angeles, you should come visit**

**MiaMIAMI: You know I can't stand California, the weather is so up and down and their water is cold**

**Rocky: I'm in Malibu**

**MiaMIAMI: Oh wee makes a difference How's your twin doing?**

**Rocky: Simone is great, she's getting big I can't stand it.**

**MiaMIAMI: They don't stay little girls for too long. You should know that.**

**Maybe that was something I should have kept to myself.**

**Rocky: What was that supposed to mean?**

MiaMIAMI: Girls grow into women, we grow up and move on that's all. I kept my stares on the screen only to have my phone vibrate to the familiar number that appear on my screen. "Yes."

"Don't act like that."

"Act like what Rock?" I ask confuse.

Dwayne didn't even know, he just needs to hear her voice. "You just turned one thing into another."

I laugh. "You serious? Are you kidding me right now Rock? She's growing up girls don't stay little for long that's all I said."

He sighs. "Can I fly you out here?"

"No, because we both know what will happen if you invite me out there. I told you-"

"Yeah, Dave and you are serious but are you trying to convince me or yourself baby?" Dwayne questions.

I need to say something because if I don't I lose. "Listen, you stay in California I'll stay in Miami. We can't be friends. There is something still there and you use that against me because you know I am still in love with you for some dumb ass reason."

"Mia its not like that-"

"Then what is like Rock? Tell me, because I know your dating someone right now. You just have a habit of cheating huh?" I didn't care if he hung up on not. At least he's heard my thought on his ass. "You can't call me anymore, goodbye Dwayne."

And like that…it was over. I changed everything, even my hair-well not so much my hair but it's a lighter brown like a number 4 (light brown). But I like Dave we've been together for almost three years. Dwayne is bad for me, I need to cut ties with him.

* * *

><p>2010<p>

Dave lives in I am in Miami. Long distance relationship but still I don't like the fact of moving into a home with someone and were not married. He still gets piss but he hasn't been upset to the point where he called things off. That's something he's just going to have to deal with.

"Mia, I'm pregnant."

My eyes widen at my best friend Sasha. I hug her tightly and take away the drink in her hand. "Why are drinking and how come you haven't told me?"

"I three months, hubby and I wanted to be sure." Sasha says.

"So you know you can't fight anymore right?" I laugh.

"Yes, and you're the Godmother."

I screamed like I lost my mind running all over my condo. "I have to tweet this."

Sasha laughs. "You're silly as hell. When are you a Dave making a baby?"

"Ummm till he put a ring on it."

Sasha playfully rolls her eyes. "OMG"

"What, I'm sorry I cannot move or have a baby with a man just like that-"

"Yall been together for hellas. Like five years-"

"Four baby." Mia winks. "Listen I have to run you take care of yourself I'm meeting Dave at the airport."

Sasha stayed at my house since her husband had to leave for out of town for work. She didn't like staying there alone, so my condo she called home. "Okay, don't do anything I wouldn't be Mimi."

I smile while putting my handbag on my shoulder and walking out the door. Picking Dave up I hug and kissed him but the ride home was completely silent. "What's up your quite."

"Nothing much but I love you a lot."

I heart stop, I felt as if this was about to go somewhere I didn't want to go. "And?"

He takes a deep breath. "We…we might need to take a break. We want two different things in life and right now, its not working darling"

"Dave are you serious ?" I said thanking God we arrived at my house and was not in traffic because I would have stop it. "Are you serious? Because I won't move in with you-"

"We are moving in two different directions and since we cannot come to a-"

"You are breaking up with me?" I turn to him slowly. His slinece was the answer. "So why didn't you just go to Tampa instead of coming here?"

"I wanted this to be done face to face and not over the phone. As much as I wanted to avoid that look i your eyes I had to man up and do it."

"Is there someone else?"

He shakes his head. "No, it's simply me not wanting what you want and vice versa."

I held in my tears I couldn't believe this was happening. I thought me and him were going to be together for the long haul. And now this. "Okay, well what hotel your staying in?"

"The Hilton on south beach."

The ride was quit, completely slinet. He kisses me on the cheek and heads into the hotel. Telling me he'd always loves me but it all smell like bullshit to me.

* * *

><p>"That sound like bullshit." Sasha and McKayla says in unions to me.<p>

"I know, I don't even care anymore"

"No, sis you should it's like what almost four to five years you guys been together."

I turn to my sister. "Yes, but at the same time I am not about to move in and have his kids and all that extra shit. What I look like being someones baby momma?"

Sasha arches a brow. "Ture, this pregnant shit aint pretty."

"I'm going back to work full time." I said texting my manager. "The only reason really I stayed locally in Florida was for him."

"Okay, well I am going to pick up the kids." McKayla says kissing me on the cheek. "Later sis."

"So what now?" Sasha says.

I sighs. "He's sending me back to Los Angeles, working a party for Jessica Simpson and the cast of The Office. A few movies and etc."

"Well, maybe you'll find love in LA?"

"Thanks Sasha, but right now not really looking for it."

* * *

><p>2011 Los Angeles, Ca Rio, Brazil

I been here for at least a year. Got a condo off the beach in Malibu but at the same time I missed Miami, but there was too many painful moments there for me now still. It turn out Dave was with another woman. He finally came out and told me. Do I just attract cheaters or something. Since I been out here I've met new friends and went on a few dates but nothing serious. My god-daughter Maya Marie Anderson was getting just too cute for words to me. So grateful I had to chance to be back home once she was born. My niece and nephews I had them for a spring break and I couldn't do anything but spoil them. So now I am off to Brazil. Fast and the Furious 5 cast will be there and I am actually excited to get out of the country. But was not so excited when my eyes landed on the man who features had change a little but that smile and laugh was the same.

"Mia? Mia."

I smile. For the first time I smile and not want to actually slap him. "Hey Dwayne."

He hugs me and I almost melted as we made contact. "You look amazing."

"Thank you...wow you got...bigger-"

"You mean my arms?" He winks. "Come here let me introduce you."

He introduce me to everyone from the director to the helpers on set. We talked for only 20 minutes and then he had to get back to work. Dwayne finally got around to ask me out to dinner. He told me he was single and then I agreed. Nothing too sexy nothing too plain simple but yet inviting. So I wore all black with red lips and red YSL pumps. My hair pulled into a ponytail with extra hair added on. He greets me with the gorgeous smile of his and he wore all black as well. "Copy cat."

He smiles. "No, great minds think alike." Dwayne winks. "You look amazing."

"Thank you you was well." Why the hell am I nervous around him?

"So you and David are no more-"

My eyes widen. "Wow you said his name?" We laugh. He broke up with me a few years back.

"Why?" He asks caressing my hands on the table.

"Told me that we wanted two different things. And later Dave told me that it was another woman but that was after the fact. Then he said to me that my heart always seem like it belong to someone else."I shurg. Dwayne continues to caress my hand. "So, I'm back working full time and here I am again with you...in Brazil."

"Nothing...nothing like this huh?" He smiles.

"What do you mean?"

"Fate...you were brought back to me after everything I've done to you." Dwayne confess. "Friends or be it something else, I am so happy and grateful you came back into my life Fancy face."

It's a shame he has this effect on me. I arch a brow playing hard to get with my response. "Nothing huh...maybe."

* * *

><p><strong>Its been a while...a long long time! john and one of the bella's (rolls eyes) anyway okay so this story i am going to wrap up. Cannot keep something like hanging on. I vow to complete all uncompleted stories lol THIS YEAR ITS A GOAL. One or two more chapters... than its a wrap!<strong>

**xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 I love you

Rio Brazil

Spending almost a year Brazil to promote Fast Five, and other projects that my firm is working on. Dwayne I got have gotten close. Just like when we were younger. Everyone saw him as The Rock, and etc but he was Dj Dwayne to me as always. We gotten our feels about eachother out in the open. That was the longest three hours ever in my life. I was both afraid and nervous to finaly tell him how I felt and I hate it took me a long time.

It was pouring raining and the secens were only shot in the inside. Meaning all the action pack secens had to wait. That gave Dwanye and I another half day to be together. I went inside of his penthouse and his warp around mines. We watch something not sure what it was it was in Spainsh. But none the less, it was thudering, raining and I was wrap up in a soft blanket and strong arms of my first love.

"What are we watching?"

"Not sure, but I can tell somebody about to get shot." Dwayne says with his eyes glued on the televison. "Shit!"

Before I knew it I felt my lips touch his and I began to stradle his wasit. The televison now off and his attention on me. I coulnd't help it. My entire body was betraying me. This is insane and I couldn't believe it. But I needed it and it seem like so did he. Dwayne didn't hesitate to take me to the bed room and lay me down. His strong hands all over my entire body, his mouth.

"I cannot believe I wait this long for you to make the first move." He says huskily removing all my colthes with his hands. Dwaynes kisses my ear and made a trail down my neck. I miss the hair that he had on his head but hey, I am about to get some of this beast of meat right here. Oh my God that so sounded like something Sasha would say. Passion, and heat filled my body as his mouth made contact with my wet slick heat. Time had gotten better, he's a bot more experince with eating the pie I guess.

"What so funny?" He asks giving me a look in anger.

"Nothing, go back to what you were doing." I said pushing his head back down between my legs. We made love or something like it. I don't want to ruin the moment with other thought outside of him filling me up right now.

"so tight, it's been a while?" He says.

I could do nothing but nod my head in repsonse. This felt so good. "You were made for me you know that." He says.

"Dewayne stop talking and just keep moving faster." I sighs.

He laugh and did what I told him to do. Two hours later, we feel alsleep.

* * *

><p>Well here I am again, I've been here before. In the bed next to him. The only thing that has changed is that now he's gotten older and so have I. I goarned as I felt the warmness of his body more closer up against me. I slept in his large arms and awoke up in them. I trace the tribal tattoo that covered his right bicept. I could do nothing but to take this moment in because who knows when the next time I'll have another one like this...with him. I turned over to watch him sleep peacefuly. His face was as clear and as smooth as ever. The dark goatee that he grew was something I had to get use to, but damn if he didnt look with or without it.<p>

"Watching people in thier sleep is werid you know that right?" He spoke with his eyes still closed.

I smlied. "I'm sorry."

He then opens one eye. "Goodmorning Fancy Face."

My smile had grew wilder at the nickname had given me over the years. "Morning." I then kept my stare at him. "Mia?"

"Yes." I answered.

"I took another day off for us just so we can enojy Rio."

_Don't get ge excited, act normal Mia. "_Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, so what do you want to do?" He asks me giving him his undivied attention.

"Stay in bed with you until noon , then have brunch on the bachonlny." I said with a shifting through the sheets of the king size bed.

A smlie spread acorss his goregous face. Oh that smile of his. I felt like a kid everytime he flashed thoes pretty whites. "All right, sounds like a plan."

"Perfect."

"I love you, you know that right?"

I couldn't force myslef to say yes like I did in the past. If he'd love me I would've been his wife, the mother of his kids. If he'd love me my heart wouldn't be in constant repair of the damange and hurt he put me through. Tears of joy would stream down my face instead of pain and anger. Does he really weant me to answer that fucking question? Turthfully, I am in love with him but do I know that he loves me...really? My answer is I don't know but why ruin a beautiful day in Rio.

"Mia?"

"Yeah Dwayne."

"Did you hear me baby?" He questioned stroking my face. "You know I love you."

I didnt repsond. instead I kissed him. "Let's get something to eat now , I'm hungry."

* * *

><p>"What's the matter with you?"<p>

Dewayne turns to see his a friend he's made on the set. Abby. "Nothing."

"Yeah right, pretty eyes left?" She says.

"No, she's still here."

"What did you do?"

Dwayne laughs. "Why does it have to be me all the time-"

"Because it's always the guy." She laughs handing him the machine guns. "Here."

"I told her I love her but judging from my past I don't think she knows it for real."

Abby sighs. "Oh, well. I guess giver her time. And keep doing what your doing with her. She'll come around."

* * *

><p>I decied to go back home to Miami. My mom wasn't doing so well in her health and my neice was going to a school dance that I wanted to be apart of.I decied to tell Dwayne but only came up short of everything. He's looking a bit piss right now.<p>

"How are you just going to leave?"

"I can leave whenever I want to DJ." I laugh.

"I can't get out of my mind what happen between us a few nights ago." Dwayne says to me.

"Me eaither, but I have to go-"

"Put your bags down your not going anywhere Mia!"

I drop my bags and was pulled into his arms. There was something in his eyes I couldn't pin point it.

"I love you. I have to say it again because I don't think you heard me last time."

"I heard you-"

"No you didn't." He kisses me again. "Stay-"

"I can't my mom listen, I'll meet you back in Los Angeles."

His head leans up aginst mines. "Your promise?"

"Yeah, I do."

A month later...

Fast Five had just got done wraping up and Dwayne was already under way of working on another movie and going back to the WWE. I did end up going back to Los Angeles. I enter his home and again he was on the phone with a magazie.

"What's girl?" He says pulling me close to him.

I kiss him. "Sit down, we need to talk."

"Oh no." He laughs.

I sat on his lad instead of the seat next to him. He kisses my cheek. "What is it Mia."

"I'm...I'm pregant."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Damn all in one week?

He had a stare on his face that I couldn't read. Dwayne hands fell on his sides as his large frame stood towering over me.

"Why you took so long to tell me?" He asks cupping my face.

"I'm only two months. I just found out."

"What made you think that you were?" He ask.

"My sister and mom. I guess since they had kids they know. Its scary though." I began to cry into his arms.

"Come here." He says holding me close to him. "It's fine...I'm not upset."

And he wasn't. This entire thing situation was worng I mean not worng but worng...dose that make sense. I finally got a chance to see Sasha and talk with her.

"Hell naw your his baby momma." She laughs

"Shut up. I wasn't planning on being."

"This happen in Braizl?" She asks.

"Yes." I told her drinking my bottle water that I downed in two gulps. "This shit make you thristy?"

Shasa smlies. "In the begging yes. So what now, you guys gonna get a home?"

"You remeber that first come loves then comes marriage and baby in the baby carraige? I still want that-"

"Well bitch its bit late for that huh?" Sasha says eyeing my belly. "Listen. You love him and he's come to his senes."

I sighs. "I am not trying to be someone baby moma live in-"

"Well look at it like this, you two are in love and he wants to take it to the next level. Let him. But seriously, he's already been married."

I sighs walking into the bathroom. "I'm gonna go pee and go to bed. My brain hurts from thinking."

Sasha get up and kisses me on the cheek and hugs me. "Congrads sis."

* * *

><p>Months Later...<p>

I'm having a boy but only me and God and the doctors knows that. Dawanye dosen't want to know. He's on set in Los Angeles, filimg two movies and me well...I'm here in LA with him. But also, He's going to host wrestlemania and he's doing press tours for Fast Five. Everyone knows who I am now. I was not planning on being in the spotlight but, Dwayne likes it, I love it.

"Simone! Dinners ready honey!"

The young girl comes in rushing into the room along with her father. "Yay, food is done. Mommy Mia I love your cooking. I loooovveee eating it!"

Dwayne kisses me. "I love eating other things."

"Stop that." I hissed at him playfully. Bake chicken, string beans and wild rice was the menu. Wine for Dwanye, Juice for Simone and water for me. I also baked a double chocolate cake. This baby is making me fat already. In the middle of our meal, the door bell rang.

"That's the UPS guy with my baby stuff."

Dwayne looks at me. "What did you order this time?"

"You'll love it its moses basket for the baby."

I sild down the huge hall in my UGG boots. I orderd a bunch a shit for the kid, Dwayne didnt care though. I also got Simone something as well. I'm glad she's here so I can give it to her. I open the door to see the famlair face of not the UPS guy but Dani.

"Mia...hey."

"...Hey."

Her eyes travel down to my belly. "Looks like you finally got your wish huh? You are one determind chick."

"Simone is in the middle of dinner, You;ll have to come back-"

"I'll take my daughter now please."

"Baby! You need help with- Dani." Dawayne pulls me behind him.

"Where's Simone?"

"Your not suppose to be here until later. Simone is eating dinner."

My eyes spot the UPS truck. Yes, saved by the UPS man. As I singed for the package, Dwayne picks up the larger package and places on the fornt step. "What happen back there?" He asks me.

"Nothing, she was asking about Simone."I lied. He kisses me on the cheek.

By that time Simone had left and I had given her a gift. It wasnt the way I wanted to present to her but I wasn't sure the next time I'll see her. She hugs me and then leaves with her mother. I turn to Dwayne. "It was a pink teddy bear with her name on it. All the attention was on the baby so I decied to give her a gift. Let her know she's still on our mind."

"I love you girl." He says pulling me towards him. "Listen, Vince called me. He wants me to do alittle something for Raw maybe next years Royal rumble or something. You travling with me?"

"Yes, until my due date." I kiss him passionately. "I love you Dwayne."

"Go eat your food. Feed my baby." He kisses my forehead. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>That following few days within the week, I pack my bags to fly to Denver, Colorado to be with Dwayne and the Raw brand. Everyone was nice and it was nice to see Hunter and Stepahnie again too. I decied to get something to eat, so I headed to catering. Cookies, two small szie subway sandwiches and salad with a gallon of water was my meal for two. But before I could go back to Dwaynes dressing room, my eyes lock on pair that was starring at me.<p>

"Mia, hey."

"Hey...how are you?"

"Good, and you Dave?"

He looks down at my stomach. "Great...congrads."

"Dave I-"

"No...don't Mia." He says holding his large hand. "Just- don't. I knew from the get go so...I set myself up-"

"Dave I love you. I did." But I cannot finish the rest of my sentance because that will make me look like the hyporicte that I am. So I am just going to stop at that.

"Yeah, you did but you were still in love with Dwayne. At one point I thought I had actually won your heart. It was never about having kids or moving together although I wanted that for us."

I corss my arms. "And yet cheating is the answer because you didnt get your way?"

Dave nods in agreement. "It was nice seeing you darlin." He kisses me on the forehead. "Goodbye Mia."

For some reason I felt like all of this was my fault. I ate the guilt down with a cookie and headed to Dwayne's dressing room. Wow twice in one week. Dani now Dave. I look down at the bundle of joy that was moving around playfully in my belly. He must know his daddy is around. Dwayne was on the phone and his laughter made the baby go nuts. He places his hands on my belly and the movement slowed down. "Thank you."

"What?" He asks.

"Because he's gets crazy everytime he hears you talk."

He arches his brow. "I didn't want to know the sex baby."

"I'm sorry. I just blurted things out." I said still eating the cookie

He smlie. "...So I got a boy huh?"

I nod yes. "Condgradulations daddy."

He laughs. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?" I asks rubbing his bald head.

"You umm...did you ever thing we'll end up like this?"

Honestly..."Yes,I've loved you since I was a little girl DJ, but I thought marriage would be first. We are a bit out of order." I laugh. "What about you?"

"No, I thought it'll be with Dani. Things change. I change and that day a few years back when you told me not call you anymore. My heart broke, Mia I thought I'd lost you forever. As a friend as well as something else."

"What would that something else be?"

He looks up. "My woman...woman...duh-"

"That's so sexist."

"I love you." He says kissing my round belly.

"We love you." And I loved the fact that it was forreal this time. Were actually together, although I don't like the fact of being his baby mother, I am grateful to have a child by man that I've been love with since I was little girl.


End file.
